Water filtration systems are often employed in residential and commercial applications. Such systems are typically installed in a water supply and work to provide filtered water to faucets, drinking water dispensers, and the like. In some residential applications, a filtration system is installed underneath a countertop, for example, in a kitchen. In many instances, such systems have a homeowner changeable, disposable filter cartridge. When the service life of a disposable filter cartridge has expired, the homeowner must remove the spent filter cartridge and install a new filter cartridge. Where such systems are located underneath a countertop, it may be difficult for the homeowner to reach the system and perform the necessary installation steps. Often, such locations are cramped and available space, both for the system itself and for the homeowner to reach the system, is limited. After a new filter cartridge has been installed, the entire spent filter cartridge is typically disposed of.
There is a continuing need for filtration systems that take up less space, are quick and simple to maintain, and contribute less environmental waste when spent filter cartridges are disposed of.